muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stephanie D'Abruzzo
Megan M again Andrew, can we please remove the redlink until the character page is created? Due to the nature of the name, it's confusing to see a red name standing out like that without any explanation. —Scott (talk) 14:45, 21 June 2007 (UTC) :I don't see why. I honestly don't get it. I uploaded an image, and I'll create the page later today. It's an oddity, naturally, but that's no reason to take the link out, unless in fact you're going to argue that we don't create the page. I don't get you on this one, Scott. It's in the context of a list of characters, so it's fairly clear, and I'm not intending it to be an indefinite redlink. If a Muppet production somehow has a character named something like "Robert Patrick" which is also an actors name, I likewise wouldn't see that as a reason to take it out. I'll try to hurry up the page creation, but again, I don't follow you at all, Scott. If eventually Mullally the actress has some Muppet connection, we'll disambig, but for now, I see nothing wrong with linking as is. The only reason it stands out is because other names aren't redlinked, and we could do that too, but most of those, I have no idea who they are and who knows when they'll get pages. I've just made the page, so please get off my case. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:32, 21 June 2007 (UTC) ::Great, that's all we needed! —Scott (talk) 16:08, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Megan Mullally Did Wubbulous World really name a character after Megan Mullally? —Scott (talk) 15:30, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :I don't know if they named it after her or it originated coincidentally (it aired long before she was as well known). The first episode, "Song of the Zubble Wump," was about the Mullally family, which rhymed with many things Seuss style, and the granddaughter was named Megan. I don't think we have any way of knowing how it came about, outside of interviewing the writers. There's no resemblance whatsoever between the Muppet (who I'll add later) and the actress, and the former has an Irish accent. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:36, 18 June 2007 (UTC) ::Just for the further record, the first episode aired in 1996, at which time while Mullally the actress was appearing in How to Succeed Without Really Trying as the female lead, it was only her second Broadway show, and her TV resume was highlighted by the voice of the adult Pebbles Flinstone in a wedding special and assorted minor TV guest spots. So either writer David Steven Cohen knew or had heard of her, or as odd as it is, it was completely coincidental. We may never know (it has led to occasional online realtailers claiming a Wubbulous DVD has special guest star Megan Mullally the actress). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:41, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Sesame English Do the credits really say Stephanie D'Abruzzo played this plumber character? Because they're obviously wrong. Or Nick misunderstood something in the credits. That picture is very clearly not Stephanie. —Scott (talk) 20:05, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I think Nick was confused by the credits. Shauna Hicks isn't a character name for the plumber, it's the name of the actress. Compare with her photo here. It's clearly the same person, and her bio mentions Sesame English. Maybe her name was next to Stephanie's and Nick assumed it was an actor-character correspondence or what have you. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:37, 29 April 2007 (UTC)